Attention
by kashyuri
Summary: Ed wants Roy to pay attention to him ,And he'll say anything to get it.not completed . Chapter 4 is up .. enjoy :3 though there's nothing enjoyable this time XD no lemon
1. Chapter 1 : spelling mistakes

Edit: this is my first ever fanfic , Plus english is not my first language so i could make grammars mistakes,

Please forgive me for that ... it'll be a yaoi fanfic but for now it's still standing that way , I need to think

on way how is Ed and Roy going to start .. i have a few options but i want to pick the best one .

Enjoy )

**Attention**

**chapter one**

**spelling mistake**

The door off the colonel's office burst loudly and a short blond teen stepped in " i brought my report" he said flatly .

the colonel made no response ,Insted he blinked two times before looking back at the documents he was reading .

"I said ! that i brought my report ! " the sixteen-years old teen said, This time he added an anger emotion to his voice .

Ones again the dark haired man didn't make any sound and didn't take his gaze off of the documents , This just caused him

to the teen angrier ."Colonel" he said calmly but the man didn't pay any attention to his subordinate.

Ed felt like he's loosing his mind and shouted

" screw you old man ! stop calling me to come over heree if you're not going to take my fucking report !! "

Ed hated it when someone ignored him , Or when somebody called him small .. now it wasn't really the 'small' case .

he didn't really like the colonel for both things . There was a silence in the room , Ed sat on the couch while thinking

of how the hell he's going to make the fucking colonel listen to what he have to say .

He called him to bring him the report , So why did he ignore him ?!

sudenly a thought came to Ed's mind , He couldn't stop the smile that came along his thoughts , He had an idea

he found a way to make the idiot colonel notice him ,Cuz there wa no way he would be able to ignore him after what

he has to say...

The teen quickly pushed himself of the couch , He stood up and walked toward the colonel's desk , When he arrived he put

his hands on the desk slowly leaned to face the dark haired man and said

"would you like to take me over this desk and cum hard inside of me ? " He fought strongly the urge to laugh

both the colonel's eyes

and mouth poped open he blinked a few times in surprise and disbelief , He closed his mouth and then opened it ones again but it

seemed like the words grabbed mustang tounge tight and he couldn't make a sound . Well now he knew for sure that the colonel

was paying attention to him . The teen wanted to burst out laughing from the shocked look on the man's face but kept the

laughter inside and said quickly while handing the report to the colonel " here's your shi... i mean your report "

he stopped for a seconed , Pushed himself up from his position,He smirked and with an amused voice he said

"ENJOY".

The teen wanted to keep sitting there and watch the colonel's shocked face , He had never seen him that way before and he

quiet enjoyed it , But it was already late and Al was waiting for him . "I'll be going now asshol... colonel, Bye "

He walked forward to the direction of the door opened it stepped out and slammed it .

Roy couldn't do anything But sitting there for a few long minutes with the same shocked ,Surprised look that he wore

earlier on his face ... 'what the hell was that ?! ' he asked himself , Maybe he'd drunk too much? .. at this thought

he let his eyes trail over the floor, He frowned to the half empty bottle of beer next to his leg . No way he would get drunk

of this amount of alchohol ! live alone that the beer wasn't the best example for beer .. like a soda with a little bit

alchohol in it .. 'it doesn't matter ' he shouted at himself inside of his mind . The thing that matter is that his

subordinate had said those things to him .

Roy rubbend his hand against his eyes , Maybe he was too tired , Maybe the teen said so to piss him off .

Maybe? ... maybe ?... did he feel somthing for him ? .Roy leaned his head on the back of his hands .

He didn't know about fullmetal .. but he surely knew he wants to know better ...

Ed had said a few things that sometimes were childish and somehow dusturbing , But this time Roy had a feeling that

this time Ed jumped over the top .

* * *

"I'm home ! " the blond shouted but tried not too be too loudly while stepping in .he looked at the big clock that 

was hanged up above the kitchen door.It was already 23:13 , He didn't notice that the time had passed so fast . How didn't

he notice ?! he growled and walked in.

Al couldn't sleep , he probably was worrying sick ,It reminded him of the time when he came back at 22:15 Al jumped at

him like crazy , It was beacuse scar still was on the loose he guessed ..

sudenly the train of thought was cut by a gentle voice

"brother ! where have you been ?! i was worrying to you like crazy !" , The teen could see the big armor suit standing

in front of him.

Ed said to himself flatly ' i know.. i know " ones again the voice asked him " so where have you been ?

" oh i was giving my report to the colonel " the teen said and turned his back walking towerd the kitchen .

When he got there he took out the orenge juice from the refrigerator and poured it into a cup 'his cup' he felt a smile touching

his lips .. Al made this cup for him with an alchemy six years ago and he still kept this cup . The cup's color was black

and there was a little dign of the wrapped snake on the cross , the same one on Ed's coat but the

colors were opposite.Ed laughed at the memory of Izumi losing her mind after she told Al not to use his alchemy skills for

those kind of things .'It has been too long since the last time we have seen her' , Ed felt bad about not calling

to ask her about herself . After all she was like a second mother for Al and him.

" so why did it take so long ? " the voice that came from the armor cut his thoughts again

" he didn't notice me ,so i had to wait there ... and then i came up withs something and said ..." to this Ed froze , What

the hell he was saying ?! he felt deep blush rushing into his cheeks but felt himself getting pale at the same time ,

He was too passionate to go already and he didn't even notice the words that came out from his mouth .. he couldn't say that to Al !

it was too embarrassing

"said what? "the gentle voice asked again.

Ed turned with the blush still on his cheeks and said

" huh ? oh yeah i told him that you're waiting for me, and i need to go "

"that's all ? " Al asked with a worried tone , the teen gazed at the floor and mumbled "yeah that's all "

the blond couldn't see that on his brother's face but he knew that his brother somehow didn't belive to what

he had just said , he knew when the boy was sad or happy he even knew when he fell in love with somebody ...

it was about time to change the topic

the teen smirked and with a completely light tone said "and you know what ? i think i might call Winry . long

time no see , what do ya think !? "

" yeah ! that would be great " this time Al sounded alot happier than what he was a few seconds ago but he knew

his brother who changed topic when he felt uncomfortable .

" i'll call her first thing in the morning " , "ok!" Al couldn't take out the exitment from his voice .

the blond smiled at him one last time before saying

"Well good night Al , i'm so tired i feel like i ran away from Winry after she found out my automail got broken"

"you really got to be tired if you feel that way " the voice that came out from the armor sounded amused .

Ed frowned and felt a cold sweat washing his face .. it wasn't something you make fun off.. it was horrified

the way Ed had seen Winry getting mad was just to scary to describe .. you had to see that yourself.

" don't make fun of it! i just hope she already dumped out this chainsaw " , The teen walked over the bad and leaned

himself to face the wall .

It was true and scary , Winry could kill him for that . The scariest time was when she took out her chainsaw and ran

after Ed (1) they really thought she'd kill him.But they both thought she'd let Ed died of the "heart attack" that

he'll probably have .sometimes it looked like she loves the automail better then them.

Al asumed that if he could feel something he'd feel his body shakes everytime she'd noticed somthing that was broke in Ed's

automail.

The boy turned around and gazed over to his brother , he was already asleep...

"we'll speak about that tomorrow "Al whispered with a light tone and coverd the teen .

"Good night brother , Sweet dreams "

* * *

Lieutenant Havoc walked into the office he couldn't hide the excitment on his face , The red haired man raised his face from 

the newspaper he was reading " Yo Havoc !" the man said . " hi Breda ...what's up ? " he lifted his hand and took out a

cigarette out from his pocket ."This is what i need to ask you , You seem happy " the man said and smirked .

" Yeah i think i found the one " Havoc was about to continue but then was cut off by the colonel

"you finely found the one part that was missing in your head ? " to this everybody laghued , Everybody beside Havoc

who pout his face , And lieutenant Hawkeya who didn't find anything funny about the colonel's jokes .

Havoc turned his back to face the red haired man again " i went on a date yesterday , Her name's Alexis (2) she's beautiful,

Nice,Smart And seems to like me " a pause he turned his face back to face the colonel and said flatly " she doesn't like it

that her date has a black hair, She finds it unattractive "Havoc sat on the nearest chair next to him

and glanced over to the black haired man .

Roy raised his head from the newspaper,He waited a moment before he grinned and said with a slight tone mixed with amusement

"lieutenant where did you put my brown wig " .

Havoc looked at him hatefully , He didn't hate the man but he could be a total ass sometimes . He took his box of matches out

of his pocket and lit the cigarette that he held for a way too long , He should've lit it already .. it will help him calm down.

The dark haired man shook his head and gazed back at the newspaper ... He didn't feel like going on a date this week .

Beside ... the man tried to shook his mind of the thought about his subordinate he tried to forget the words that

came out from his mouth, It been already five days since that day , But it wasn't something that you can forget so fast ,

If you could forget this kind of thing .. he was sure the teen had said those things only to get his attention ..

but what if he did mean it ?

Roy felt he have to find out more . He has nothing to lose anyway .He needed some time to think about it .

He pushed himself up from the table and walked towerd the door " I'm going out for a walk " lieutenant Hawkeye lifted

her head from the paper she was reading nodded and waved to him with her free hand .

Havoc looked at him with a pout face and he started to mumble somthing he could barely hear ,the man could've sworn that

he heard Havoc saying something like ' flirting ...the librarian ... asshole ... ' the man blinked and turned away toward

the door. Havoc and the colonel were good friends , But sometimes he could piss him off way too much .

Breda sat there queitly , He was waiting for the man to get out of the room .He heard the sound of closing,He waited

a few more second then he stood up and tried to delete his smile that was stuck to his face like a stain

to a cloths that refused to get cleaned .When he got to where Havoc was sitting He leaned his mouth close to

Havoc's ear fighting the urge to laugh he said "well i guess he went to search for his wig " the red haired gazed out of

the window and he saw that Roy was walking back and forth ' probably thinking on a way to take her from Havoc

he grinned .

Havoc's eyes opened with anger to the other man's comment , He tried to stay calm and he was about

to say somthing but Breda had cut him off

" He gets all the women .. if he gets this one it'll be like a kick directed to your nuts Haovc "

Havoc felt the blood rush into his head both in embarrassment and anger . He stood up and walked toward the

red haired man and taking one last drag of his cigarette and said calmly

"go fuck yourself fatso"

* * *

well this is for now .. i just hope it doesn't suck too much for now and that my english is allright - .- 

cuz well .. i'm a hebrew native speaker and english is my second language

Side notes:

1) a manga scene (maybe) , Ed broke his automail and Winry is running after him with a saw .

2) alexis is my friend's name who happend to be havoc's biggest fan girl . this was dedicated for ya pancake )


	2. Chapter 2 : a deal

**sorry for the long wait !**

**Attention**

**chapter two**

**A deal**

**

* * *

**

Jean Havoc walked down the corridor with a wide smile on his face , his hands were stuff into his pocket and a lit cigarette , as usual was placed between his lips . He passed the colonel's office and walked down the stairs . He wanted to get out of the building ,to go sitting in the yard . But when he was about to pass the door .. " yo Havoc ! " the red haired man shouted and walked quikcly high man's direction .

As he stepped closer , the smile on his face got wider " Somebody seems happy. You had sex ! " he grinned . " How do you know ? " Havoc raised his eyebrow in curiousity . " Come on Havoc when you get laid it's obvious like the sun " he laughed . The tall man snarled " Well it is also obvios that the potato didn't get a laid for a long time ! " .

" Oh yeah ?! " breda pout his face and started to shout swears at Havoc . So did the other man in return . They kept that way till the moment the short alchemist stepped into the building " What sre you two doing ? " he asked as a wide , deriding , smile was spreading on his lips . " Nothing " they both said loudly at ones . " Haa .. good morning chief " Havoc said in a sloppy way " For how long have you been missing ? "

The blond blinked a few times and sighed "Three weeks and a half , Is Mustang in his office? I need to hand him this report "

" Yeah he's in his office " the red haired man said " But he's signing some papers so it'll take time for him to pay you any attention for you , also because you're so small " the man laughed . Ed should've lost his mind at this , but his mind was detracted by the other sentense.

. Ed frowned deeply to this , he felt a few sweat drops , dribbling down his forehead .. he won't to make up another thing so the colonel would pay attention to him , right ? ...

" Hi Ed if you're already here .. tell me what's new with Havoc ? " the red haird sneaked behind the teen , he was waiting for his answer , just like a cat that was eagerly waiting for it's milk . " don't you dare ! " Havoc warned him, anger was taking control on his voice .But before he could've said anything else , Ed narrowed his eyes in a satanic way , a smirk was appearing slowly on his face as he's saying in irritation " If I'm not wrong , somebody had sex last night ? ... " The expression on Havoc's face became into a frown in disbelif .

"H .. how ?!" he whimpered . Breda put his hand on the high man's soulder in a fake pity " I told you .. as clearly as the sun " he whsipered in a quiet amusement tone .

Ed sighed heavily " Anyway... I'm going to meet the bast..the colonl right now .. and Havoc .. he whispered it into my hears " the teen let himself enjoy the surprised expression on both the man's faces. He ran up the stairs thinking in impatient '_I'll just give Mustang the report get get the hell out of here_ .

The tall man turned around to face the red haired man and with a tone mixed with both surprise and anger he souted loudly , a;most loosing his self control " You whispered it in his ear !? " . The shorter man swallod slowly " Umm hehe ... yes I did " he played with his fingers as like they were knitting needles , smiling a smile of someone who begged for mercy .

Havoc growled in fury "Just wait when I put my arms on you ! "

* * *

Ed burst the door to the colone's office , he stepped in with his usual half frown , half something that was suppose to show that he really had no time for games , expression on his face . The blond folded his arms in impatient " i brought your report about Lior city " (1) he sat down on the couch and waited for the man to finish his work ... 

_'Damnit , it seems like he have a lot of papers to sign on '_

" What is it Fullmetal ? " Roy said as he's orginizing the pile of papers on his desk . Ed gazed at him in surprise " But you haven't finished to sign those papers ... why do i get all this attention all of a sudden ? " he raised his eyebrows in suspect ' Mustang didn't remember the thing that he said about a month ago ... right ? ' _it's impossible_ ' he swallowed loudly , he started to feel a little bit uncomfortable about it .

" Well Ed " Roy pushed himself up from his chair . He walked a few steps closer to the spot of the short alchemist who was getting a little bit nervous with every step of the taller alchemist .

" It seems like you gained my attention for life , Fullmetal " he grinned and ducked a bit to gaze at the blond's face who were becoming as red as a tomato " what do you mean ?" the question came out of teen's throat in a squeaky way , like a mouse . he didn't want it to sound like that at all ! .

"Equivalent excange " Roy smirked and turned his back to Ed . Ed knew exactly what he was talking about , he still remember what he had said . " what else could I say ?! " he growled angrily " you were drowning so deep into that paper work , this was the only way to make you look at me while I was speaking to you ! " .

" Don't get me wrong Ed " he laughed and bent down to gaze into the golden eyes " Actually it sounded very interesting " he slowly raised his hand " Very tempting" he mumbled as he's stroking Ed's smooth cheek . A wave of nervousness flashed Roy's body . But since that day , he couldn't take this out of his mind . It was now or never.

Ed froze that way , Both his mouth and eyes were opened widely .A dim shade of red was appearing on his cheeks , he forcefully tried to say something in return . But the situation was stopping him from saying that ... . Roy leaned closer to the Ed's body pressing his chest lightly to Ed's . He breathly whispered in Ed's ear " You know what Fullmetal ? " .

" wh.. what ? " he stuttered. " i'd really like to take you over this desk " Roy slipped his tounge wetly over the teen's neck . Ed's neck was so smooth and tender in a way that made Roy want to skip on everything else, and get right down to business . Ed gasped heavily , his breath became erratic as his chest was rising up and falling down heavily . He closed his eyes shut tightly , he just couldn't belive that the colonel who was known as a women lover ,was kissing and touching him like that ! .

Ed slowly brought his hands to his back ,to pinch himself ... It wasn't a dream ! it was all.. REAL ! ' _damn ! _' he thought to himself as he felt Mustang's tounge trails down his neck to his chest . Sudenly a knock sounded on the wooden door " Colonel " a voice was calling .. It was Hughes's voice . Ed felt a relief that washed his body , the colonel won't keep it going when Hughes comes in .

Roy quickly stood up , gazing at Ed's surprised expression on his face .He smiled at him in a way that Ed had never seen bafore , and turned his gaze to the door " come in Hughes... " he said and changed immediately the expression on his face into his formal usual one . Ed still sat there on the couch , blushing deeply and slightly shaking .

" Yo " Hughes grinnd and walked into the room , with his usual move( 2) people could call it half salute. " Am I disturbing you two ? " the way that he said it made Ed feel like his stomach was flipping around inside of him. " That's fine, Fullmetal just brought me his report, he was about to leave" the black haired man said formally.

_' How can he act like nothing has happened five seconds ago?!'_ the teen thought in disbelief . His cheeks were still red and warm . " What is it Hughes ? " Roy folded his arms in boredom . " I brought you this folder , you should look at it " . He raisedd it a bit higher for the man to take . Roy grabbed it with both his hands and scanned it with his eyes " It doesn't look like one of the military folders , Hughes " he blinked in confusion.

" Just look inside " the man grinned and walked next to Ed . Hughes stuck his hands into his pockets as he's asking the blond " So Ed , have you been doing something interesting latly ? " . Ed's eyes widened , he stared at him in fear " NO!!! " he shouted . both the man looked at him oddly . After a moment Roy smirked and looked back at the folder . ' _This basterd ! he's actually enjoy it !'_ ' he thought hatefully

" Is something wrong ? " Hughes looked at him in a worry , his mouth held a half frown . " Everything's just fine " the blond faked a grin . It was hard to hide the redness on his face , and he had a feeling that Hughes can see right trough his mind , like he was made of glass.

"Hughes ! " Roy yelled angrily as he's slapping the folder on Hughes head , causing his glasses to fall down , and a few pictures also fell down from the folder " I have no time , nor intention to watch your pictures ! " he knotted his eyebrows in anger . '_ But you do have a time to screw me_ ' Ed grinned . The sights of Roy in his anger attacks were always priceless .. Only if it happened thanks to Hughes .

" You need to chill a bit . Look here, Elysia was playing with a little puppy at the pa-.. " Hughed didn't have a chance to finish his sentence , Roy pushed his body ,almost out of the door .But Hughes paid it no mind , he gaily laughed and spoke again " And here if you look closely , you would be able to see " ...

" Shut the hell up , will ya ?! " Roy burst out shouting . " You need something to take out all this stretch , Roy .." Hughes said seriously . A less than a second has passed away , a dumb smile was spreading on Hughes's face " A lovely wife will make a great part-... " Hughes couldn't even finish his sentence . "Shut up !" Roy roared "and don't you dare come into my office with those pictures ones again ! " The black haired man slammed the door loudly , as he's starting to mumble things , probably swears .

A few more moments has been passing without speaking to each other . The man released a sigh and turned around to face the teen . There was a silence between them . For Ed it wasn't akward anymore , just a usual ,boring silence . Ed let a smirk slip to his face " So you'd like to screw me , but you won't look at his pictures , huh ? "

* * *

_"_Hi Fury... dear god ! what the hell is that that !?" the red haired man recoiled a bit , and in anxiety he jumped backward . The short soldier stood there , confused from the other man's react " I belive it's - " . " A dog ? " Havoc completed the other's sentece as he's stepping closer to look at dog. " So , breda you don't like dogs ? " Havoc said in a quiet teasing tone. He smiled thanks to the new information he had about the man . 

"NO! " the red haired man shouted clearly as he's climbing up to the chair , and then to the desk . " What are you going to do with him , you live at the dorms , I don't think you'll be able to keep it that way " Havoc said . " I know " the tiny solider sighed " But I couldn't leave him alone in the rain " he knotted his eyebrows in sadness .

" What are you going to do with it ? " a familiar feminine voice asked . " Good morning lieutenant " the three said vaguely . " Good morning " , she shut the door gently and walked inside , closing her eyes shut . Her eyes popped open when she realized that Breda was standing on the desk like some little scared girl . " Why are you standing on the desk ? " she raised her eyes to look at him in wonder . She set her heavy coat on one of the chairs next to the desk , folded her arms and waited for an answer .

" I don't like dogs " he frowned ." It's obvios that the fatso won't take care of him .. I'll do it " Havoc said , he quickly grabbed the puppy , and grinneg " Alexis ( 3 ) said that i need a pet anyway .." . Riza swiftly reached her hands to take the puppy from Havoc's hand " This is not the way you use animals !" she growled angrily . Havoc nodded and let go of the puppy , he more than anyone else knew that when a women is angry , you shouldn't argue with them.

"I'll take care of it " she smiled at Fury . " Really ?! " his eyes were shining in happiness . " Yes" she nodded . " Lets call him super puch " Havoc suggested . He felt cold washing his body down his spine when Hawkeye glanced at him.

She held the puppy on her shoulder, she rubbed it's tiny back and whsipered reassuringly " Welcome to my home... Black Hayate"

* * *

The teen walked down the noisy street . He ran on his mind ones again the conversation that he had with the colonel right after Hughes has left . Was forced to leave more likely ... 

-

"So "... Roy sighed as he's sitting next to Ed . "So , what ? " the blond folded his arms and stared hard into the man's eyes . Roy took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb against Ed's cheek " you know Ed I have noticed that there were'nt only pictures in this folder " he slowly smiled and raised his eyebrow . '_ You're giving me a clue , huh ?_ ' the blond thought and smirked .

Ed knew exactly what the colonel was about to offer , but he'd like to play with this a little bit longer . " And ? .. are you going to tell me something ? " he acted as if he had no idea what's going on . Actually it was nice . the touch was kind of exciting , and it did feel good. "Actually yes " Roy slowly ran his fingers tips down on Ed's neck ." So, I'm listening" Ed grinned and listened in concentration .

Roy leaned closer to Ed's ear and breathly whispered

" Lets make a deal ".

* * *

Gah DX finely ! this one was a total pain in the ass lol .. I hope it worth the waiting ... damn and my spelling/grammar and punctuation mistakes.. that i did for sure I can't deny it , I fixed it , but if you find more PLEASE let me know , review on it or send me a privatee messege it doesn't matter how , just let me know so I could make it fun to read . 

1) I used Lior city for this one .

2) at the second opening , at hughes part he did this move with his fingers , i don't know how to name it . But it seems kinda like a salute between friends ... I think nods .

3) Alexis , like I said in the first chapter .

Side note : yes I used the day when Fury had found black Hayate , because iIwanted to write this scene in my own way .


	3. Chapter 3 : just visiting

**Gah .. here it is , sorry it's been quiet a long time since I update this story , I think so .. **

**Enjoy , and please review . **

**Good reviews , happy writer : ) updates are quicker **

**Happy birthday Alexi :) I wish you the best ! and you better like it cuz I hit myself a few times while writing this lemon !!! hugs ( yeah really , i did hit my head a few times )**

**Attention **

**chapter three**

**Just visiting**

* * *

" Good morning brother " Al said and leaned forward to take off the blanket of Ed . The teen quickly grabbed the blanket between his fingers and curled into a ball " Not today Al , not now " . " Are you feeling good ?" the boy asked , then ones again slowly took the blanket off . 

Here was his answer lying down on the bed , helpless , like a little kitten . Ed's face were pale as the dead's, and wet , probably from sweating . " Brother ! are you sick ? " . "Of course not , I can't be sick " the blond answerd lamly , throwing himself out of the bed and walking in an unsteady way to the bathroom.

He quickly grabbed the hairbrush , then walked to the mirror direction . Brushing his hair , he slowly moved his gaze to look at his reflection . He dropped the brush down .Leaning above the sink , he violently rubbing his eyes . He was sure they were just playing tricks on him , but no , it seemed like he was sick .

He was pale . Pale like a white wall . Under his eyes he could see black circles , and his nose was red . He did feel dizzy, and his throat scratched and burned from the inside . "Gah..." he growled as he tied up his hair into a high pony tail .

Right now he could barely shout , but , he could still try . " Al . Could you get Mustang on the phone ? "

* * *

"Could someone answer that ?" Roy mumbeled , not taking his eyes off the newspaper that he was reading. Haweye walked to the little wooden desk that was placed beneath the window , then she quickly grabbed the phone . Putting it between her head and shoulder she said " Hello " . 

After a moment she looked at Mustang and said " This is Edward Elric , sir " . Roy sight heavily , that was the thing that he really needed right now , a small issue from a very small guy. He leaned on his desk , then grabbed the phone with his right arm and answered .

" Hello ? "

"Colonel ? " Roy heard a lazy questioning confirm from the other side of the line .

"Yes , what is it Fullmetal ? " he snarled impatiently .

" I , well I'm sick , I think i caught a cold . I won't come today .." the teen said , his voice was slightly hoarse .

" I didn't think YOU will catch a cold " the dark haired man grinned .

"and why is that ? " Ed had a feeling that he didn't really want to know the answer .

" I thought that since your so small the cold wouldn't catch you " he smirked widely .

" Who the hell are you calling too small he can't even get sick !? " the teen shouted angrily . Right now Roy was tankful that their conversation was on the phone . He gently put the phone back in its place , then he let out a deep breath . He gazed at Hawkeye who gave him a questioning look . " He's sick " he said and stood up .

she slightly nodded and walked back to the direction of the huge wooden desk .

" I'm going to visit Fullmetal , to check how he feels " and with that he sneaked swiftly out of the office .

* * *

" Who is it ? " Al stood up when he heard a faded knock on the door . He opened it slowly and looked outside " Good morning colonel " Al said happily , he was quiet surprised that the colonel has left his job and came all the way over here . 

" Good morning Alphonse " the man said kindely . Roy let a smile appear on his face as he stepped into the room . He scanned the room , but when he saw that nobody but alphonse was in the room he questionly whispered " Where's Fullmetal ? " .

" He's taking a shower " Al answered right away . " Would you like to have a seat ? " the boy asked . " Sure that would be great , thank you Alphonse " he said as he sat down on the chair next to the bad .

" Colonel , would you mind if i go out to bring a few things for brother ? " Al asked timidly " I mean ! since he was alone till now I didn't want to leave him , but now you're here so ..." he said quietly , hoping that the man would say yes . " No problem Alphonse " the man smiled kindely , then added " You can take your time " .

" Really ?! " the boy asked happily . " Of course . Beside I need a break from this paper work " Roy silently laughed , then shaked his head to remove his bang that got into his eyes . " Thank you very much colonel , I'll try to come back as soon as I can " with that he waved at the man , then opened the door and slowly shut it behind him.

There was a slient in the room . Only the sound of the water in bathroom could be heard right now , till it turned off . Roy moved the gaze to the bathroom door and waited . It only took a few seconds till it aggressively opened " Al , take out my white shirt of the closet will ya ? " the blond rubbed his eyes and looked around . His heart jumped when he had seen the dark haired man sitting beside his bed .

" Fullmetal ? " this question came out with a wide smirk on the man's face . " What the hell are you doing in here ?! " Ed shouted , then covered his groin with his hands . He was fucking naked !

" Well... for your height you got a pretty decent size down there " the black haired grinned .

"Shut up " the teen growled and walked back to the bathroom . When he came back he was covered by a white huge towel , well not huge .. but on Ed almost anything looked huge. He took a few angry steps towards the closet , then opened it quickly and stepped forward a bit . This way Roy wasn't able to see him when he changes .

After a few moments the blond appeard . He wore a loose buttom up white shirt , that seemed alot bigger than Ed . and his usual light blue boxers . Roy urgently wanted to tell Ed that he probably shrinked since it seems like the shirt can cover his whole body if he sits .

"So why did you come ?" Ed asked suspiciously . " I came to check on you " Roy folded his arms and slowly slipped in the chair , in effort to make his sitting position more comfortable .

" Pff .. yeah right " Ed grinned and walked to the bed direction . When he lied down Roy leaned closer to him " How do you feel today ? " . " Like a piece of crap " the blond frowned , then turned his back to the other man .

Roy slowly rubbed his back in a comfort way and said " You'll feel better soon , Al went out to bring you something . He told me that he'll try to come back as soon as he can , but I told him to take his time " Roy whispered in Ed's ear , then kissed it softly and smiled when he heard the swallowen gasp from the blond teen .

Ed stiffed a bit , then relaxed and said "You really are kinky , don't you ? " Ed smirked and turned back to face Roy who just grinned at him with eyes full of .. lust ? .. ' _Nah he's just a fucking perveted .._ ' Ed giggled , but stopped and stiffened when he felt two hands holding the back of his head and bringing him closer to the man .

" I guess I'm Fullmetal " with that he ran his tounge down Ed's neck who moaned quietly . As he licked the teen's neck Roy slowly undone one of the bottuns in Ed's shirt , then pressed his lips to Ed's . The blond's eyes widened , but closed shut after a moment as he drowned into the kiss . The kiss was gentle yet a bit aggressive . He slowly slipped his tounge into the teen's mouth and kissed him eagrely .

Roy let go of Ed's head and let it drop back on the pillow . They both panted and after a second Roy started to undone the rest of the buttoms of Ed's shirt . " You know I think that our deal is actually unfair " . Ed blinked and pout" What's unfair about it ? " .

Roy bent and licked the blond's chest who silently moaned " Well I think you enjoy both " there was a pause , he looked right into the golden orbs and smiled " But I can say that I enjoy this twice that way " . " I can see that old basterd " Ed growled . " And just for you to know " Ed hugged Mustang's neck and brought him closer , so his chest would touch Mustang's " I won't beg for your cock " with that he let go and smirked .

" We'll see about that Fullmetal " he whispered and rubbed his thumbs on Ed's tigh . " Whatever " Ed rolled his eyes and waited for the man to do something . " So take off your clothes and lets get it done before Al's coming back " Ed commanded but got a ' No ' for an answer .

"And why's that ? " the teen raised his eyebrows . " I just came to check the water today , Fullmetal " he smirked and planted breathy kisses over Ed's chest and down his belly _' Came here to check the water , what the hell does that means ?_ .

" Actually Iv'e seen a few girls that were looking at you , Fullmetal " Ed slightly blushed to that , then shook his head and let it drop back into the pillow . Roy slowly let his hand wander down Ed's body , till the moment he got to Ed's boxers . Roy smiled and started to rub his hand against lump that was covered by a thin layer of material. The teen moaned , this time a bit louder than before .

Lightly stroking the teen , Roy slipped his hand into the boxers and took a grip on the hardened member . He could hear a gasp when he started on pumping motion and smugly smiled when he watched Ed as he's covering his mouth with his palms in order to keep his moans to himself .

Roy held the rubber tightly , he urgently pulled Ed's boxers down .He gazed at the wide orbs , then to teen's erection and then back to Ed's face. " Wow " he whistled in awe " I didn't expect it to be that big " . Waiting for the teen to screech , yell , or to lose his mind , Roy looked innocently to his subordinate and waited . " Life's full of surprise " Ed shut his eyes and pulled his shoulders in a way that showed that he didn't care of Mustang's saying .

* * *

"Haa " a broken moaned slipped from Ed's mouth , then Roy decided that it was the time to move forawrd . Ed swallowed hard when the onyx eyes , lustly, glared at him ' _What's now_ ? ' he thought nervously . Ed's head jerked back on the pillow when he felt warm tounge travelling down his tigh to his groin " Haa .. wha .. what are you doing ? " the blond asked as he breathed heavily , his breath becoming erratic . He waited a few moments then leaned on both his elbows and watched the black haired man . 

Roy slowly slipped his tounge on the under side of Ed's erection , Roy could feel the thin body shiver when he slipped his tounge from the head of Ed's penis down to the base . grabbig the shits , the blond moaned quietly when he felt warm tounge touching his .. '_ Gah_ ..b_alls? ' _

It didn't take long for Mustang to wrap his mouth around Ed's hard erection that got even harder than a moment ago " Haa , colo...ne..l " the teen silently cried out . _" Like a music to my ears '_ He smirked ' _Damn it .. hold yourself Mustang (1)'_ Ed's moans and breaths turned him on so badly , but no time has left , Al should come any minute .

"God ! colo.. damnit ! Mustang , move your fangs away from my cock ! " the blond barked and cocked his head " It hurst like hell you know ! " . " Of course I know " Roy released a sigh and gazed into the golden eyes "Did I bite you ?"

"Yes you did ,don't tell me you bought a chocolate flavord condoms , and she or he , whoever it was, bit you " Ed laughed loudly at this , imagining the colonel's scream while his dick was being bitten was just too funny .

"It was winter !" Roy yelled in a fake hurt tone . Ed huffed and looked at him with confused windering eyes " Does biting my dick has to do something with the winter ? " he raised his eyebrow and his mouth slighly frowned .

" Thanks to this crappy lightening on the store . I didn't know it would taste like chocolate " . Ed blinked a few times before bursting out laughing " This was a joke ya know , did it really happen !? " .

"It felt like a crocodile was giving me a blow job .. " he rolled his eyes , then rubbed his hands against the teen's torso before paying his attention back to Ed's leaking member . A smile appeared on his face . He actually liked Ed that way , he couldn't say he was slutty . But this kind of sight was pretty hot .

It needed only a few more strokes before he heard the teen's great moan , then he felt that his mouth was filling in a white stickness .

" Wow .. that was quiet ,_ amzing_ " Ed breathed quickly , then looked at the man who was watching him , a smug smile was spreading on his face , onyx eyes were shining in desire . " Better than doing it by yourself , huh? " he wiped with his thumb the rest of the cum that was dribbling down his chin " You taste pretty good " he mumbled quietly . To this Ed blushed deeply and swung his head , he looked everywhere beside the man's face . Roy leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips .

"We should clean here before Al comes back , you know" Roy mumbled , still drowning deeply into the wet kiss.

Ed smirked and nodded " Yeah .. I'll do it right away " .

* * *

1) Don't ask .. cuz I don't have the answer .. 

Ow wow .. I personaly think that I pushed it too much

Fewling so .. very .. dirty right now o.o ..

**Hold it ! read what i wrote below**

No nipples ... why ? I don't know i just don't like them on guys , kill me .. I don't know what else to say , I only said the truth lol .

Well here it is pancake , my pretty .. my first ever lemon ...

Yeah it was wired .. next time will be worse lol


	4. Chapter 4 : playing doctor

**sorry for the vert long waiting !**

Mood : Sick .. I caught a cold T.T

Now ... lemon comment .. OH MAN DX !

I'll write another lemon of course , but please I beg you , let me recover form the first one (laughes) it really was hard to write it !

**Attention**

**chapter four**

**Playing doctor**

**

* * *

**

"Brother why are you walking so fast ?!" Al said as he ran next to his older sibling . " Because I want to give the jerk my report , and go away as fast as I'll be able ! " Ed clenched his fists and swiftly turned his back to look at irritably at his young brother .

"What happened to you all of a sudden ? " Al moaned . Coming closer to Ed he leaned to face the blond and whispered " Is something wrong with the colonel brother? . A sudden deep crimson appeared on Ed's pale face " No !" he looked away " I just feel sick that's all , I want to hand him the report and then I want to go to sleep ".

"You're still sick , aren't you? ... " Al said worriedly . Turning back to the right way that was leading to Mustang's office he folded his arms " I'll be allright , a short nap would make it all better " The short muttered .

"All you do is handing the colonel those reports brother . You wrote this the whole night , without taking any sleep at all ! Give me the report and I'll give it to the colonel . You need to take a nap before you collapse " The young folded his arms stubbornly .

"C'mon Al it would take only five minutes , beside , I do not pass out so fast " Ed faked a smile and started to walk again .

Following the blond , Al queitly said to himself "What I'm going to do with you big brother ?"

* * *

A sudden burst had woken colonel Roy Mustang up of his nap . Cocking his head he mumbled a random swear . Rubbing his fists against his eyes in attempt to get rid of the blurry vision , he frowned " Who's that ?" He said , though knowing full well the answer . Bursting the door has become a routine , and this person had a very special way to burst this fucking wooden door . 

Roy heard the sound of snapping , then felt a gentle gust of wind on his face , causing his bang move a little .Grimacing he tried to recognize the sound of the object that was snapped against his desk , as long as this object wasn't breakeable , he didn't care ...'_ A folder of course' _He thought to himself . He knew the sound of folder that was snapped on his desk very well ... very sickly well.

"Who else could that be ?" Ed said in irritation . Roy smirked , then gazed up to see both Ed and Al . But Ed seemed ill , his face were pale , also his voice sounded a little bit hoarse "Here's the report " He mumbled as he gently let go of the folder .

"That's all Fullmetal ? " Roy gently asked and slightly leaned his head to his right . Arms folded , Ed vaguely said " Is there anything else I need to give you colonel?" he huffed.

A look of concern was spreading on the black haired man's face . Ed frowned at the othere's look . Turning around he made a small movement with his hand , which in Ed's way it said see you later . He had no time for this , all he wanted right now was to sleep.

Grabbing the blond's hand , Mustang looked into the golden orbs and ordered "Al would you call the military doctor ? " There was a pause , then Roy slowly brought his hand to Ed's forehead "What are you doing ?" Ed struggled . Roy sighed and whispered "He has fever , it feels like he's burned up ".

"Of course colonel !" Al quickly ran out of the room and closed the door shut behind him . " What was that for ?!" Ed shouted angrily at Roy l but insted of response Roy grabbed him with both his hands and guided him to the black, leather ,couch .

"Just try to rest till he comes " A gentle voice came out of Mustang throat . Was it even possible that the basterd cared about him ? Ed thought to himself .

Nervously tapping his foot Ed gazed at the man then back to the couch . He won't try .. Al needs to come back any minute .. Will he still ? ..

Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he felt weight on his shoulders . Mustang was trying to make him sit .. he wouldn't have sex with him right now , not when Al's about to come in with the doctor .

If he only would try to stroke him , it risks Mustang alot.

A sigh was coming out of Ed's mouth when he surrendered to the weight on his shoulders and sat down on his rear .

* * *

"So how was your date laste night Havoc ?" Breda gaily asked as he brought himself to a sitting position next to the tall man. "Great ,actually " Havoc lied and covered his sore cheek with his hand, It seemed like hand shaped bruise was glued proudly to his cheek . "Is that's so , what's this ? " Breda grabbed his arm and pulled it down . 

"I was sleeping on my hand " He shouted A few dots of sweat appeared on his forehead . Grinning a grin that looked like the devil's himself , Breda came closer to Havoc's ear and cheerfuly whispered " The money Havoc "

"We didn't break up ! " He yelled . " That's right , our agreement was , and I'm repeating , if you come back with a bruise on your face it says that you lost the bet " The red hair smiled widely .

Taking his wallet out Havoc murmured "Fine ! Take the fucking money and go do something usefull like sucking this fat out of your body ! " . Offended look was spreading on Breda's face but it changed into a smirk right away as he pushed Havoc's hand away .

"I'll give you a second chance. Lets have a bet on the colonel Breda suggested . " Like what ? " Havoc frowned and leaned his chin in his palm . "Well I say that the next girl he would hit on would be your Alexis " .

"Pfff .. you wish " Havoc took a sigarette out of his pocket and placed it between his fingers . " I picked mine , who are you picking ? " Breda said impatiently . " Well I pick .." There was a few moments silent as he thought .

"Well " He grinned "I say the colonel would hit on Edward " . Breda blinked in disbelife to the other man's answer . " Edward ? Edward Elric ? " .

"Yup " Havoc nodded . There was a silent in the room before they both grimly laughed " Yeah right ! Good one Havoc . You were kidding , right? " Breda said as he laughed .

"Of course I was .. if colonel Roy Mustang would put his hand on a man , I would dye my hair pink and wear nothing but a mini skirt for a whole day at work .

Suddenly Havoc became serious and looked at Breda "Now take this money and leave before I would really change my mind ".

* * *

Looking up at the ceiling Ed snarled and looked at Mustang who was looking at him back . "Why didn't you just let me go to sleep in my room ? " Ed sleeply asked . "Well I.. " Roy took of his jacked and blanketed Ed's upper body with it . 

"Were you that sick last time when I visited you ? " .

Thinking about it for a moment Ed replied " No .. I wasn't , why do you ask ? " Ed raised his eyebrow but couldn't hold it up for long because he was curled deeply into the warmth of the cough beneath him and the colonel'jacked that was covering hin .

"Nothing " Roy shook his head and slightly carsed Ed's cheek gently with his thumb . It was comforting in some sort of way , even if Ed saw Roy as the ultimate basterd , it still felt nice knowing that maybe , even if the it's only a feeling , it felt like he was cared .

Not that Ed thought the colonel cared for him that much , but for now he could pretend he did . There was an awkwrd silence between them then Ed flipped on the couch , facing to the back rest .

"Really , why do you care about me ? " Ed asked sfter a few minutes of silence . " Really Ed ..." Ed suddenly heard Mustang starting to giggle . "Am I human ? " Roy whispered .

Ed blinked in confusen , then faced the dark haired man once again . "Of course you are human , what else could you be then? " Ed raised his eyebrow in a questioning way . Roy nodded then whispered "Humen has feelings , you're sick of course I would take care of you .And if we won't take care of this illness it may get worse , I'm not even sure it's only a harmless cold anymore " .

"Yeah " Ed replied shyly and curled more under the blue jacket . Maybe Mutang did care of him after all . Blush appeared on his face and he turned around to see a warm smile on the other man's face .

Nah .. Mustang was probably hoping that Ed would feel better so he would be able to do it again , not that Ed had any complain . Suddenly , Ed felt something soft , touching , and then rubbing against his back . Without looking he knew it was the colonel who's trying to make him feel better by rubbing his back .

The colonel was out of character Ed quietly muttered to himself . Huffing, he smugly smiled . Even though Roy Mustang was the worst womanizer in Central , even if woman would dream about dating him , and even when he could choose some chick , he still ,for some reason had found him sexy.

Thanks to Ed's little sentence .

A caugh escaped from his throat , then he looked up to see that the frown on the colonel's face was even deeper than a few moments ago . " Colon .. ? " He hadn't gotten the chance to finish when the door opened , and a big suit of armor was timidly stepping in .

"The doctor , he's gone " A pause " I can't find him anywhere , I asked lieutenant Havoc and also Fuery , they don't know where to find him " .

"Allright " Roy sighed . "I hope playing doctor would be enough till we get a real doctor to check on you " Roy smirked . At this Ed shivered a bit , did it mean ? He frowned , of couse it did ...

"You ?" he asked , yet not wanting to know the answer to his question , not because it was the colonel , because he didn't like it to be treated like a baby , especially not near his little brother .

"You're right Fullmetal " His smirk had gotten even wider . "Al , I have the phone number of Lucy Smith (1) she's also a great doctor " Roy said as he walked to the direction of his desk . as he quickly wrote the number on a paper he mumbled something to himself , then place it on Al's big metal arm and said " Call her and tell her that colonel Roy Mustang's asking her to come to his office at HQ "

"No problem colonel " Al replied shyly and swiftly went through the door out to the hallway .

Rolling his eyes and without noticing he smirked himself and with a tone that sounded more deriding than complaining he said

"I just hope your way to heal people is not by sucking them off "

* * *

I'm sorry to end it up that way ! I decided to wrote this chapter like that because I'm actually sick .. 

I think that in this story I don't write enough details ... please tell me what you think ...

"Yawns" so tired .. x3

1) A random women name ...


End file.
